Why Now?
by Pebblemist is Hamiltrash
Summary: Life for Maya Hart was never easy, but it was surely looking up. Her mother and Shawn had gotten married and moved into the apartment above the Matthews, and she had recently started high school. But everything changes when her father and stepmother die in a car accident, leaving behind her two little sisters. Can she ever forgive her father for leaving her and her sisters behind?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Yes, yes, I know this isn't _Shadows of the Past,_ but I couldn't help but post this. I couple of days ago I recieved a PM from an author called Natosha Rose, pitching me the idea for this story. I loved it, but said it would be a while before I got the chance to write it... and yet still somehow had all ten chapters planned that night, and the entire first chapter written three days later. **

**I don't know how often I'll update, because with this and _SotP_ and my part for _Life Between the Pages_ and school starting on Monday I'm not sure how I'll find time to write, but... yeah. It'll only be ten chapters, but still. You're in for a wild ride.**

 **So, without further ado, _Why Now?_**

* * *

 _~~~ Prologue ~~~_

* * *

When your name's Maya Penelope Hart, life tends to constantly throw you a sucker punch to the gut. Don't get me wrong; I love my crazy, wonderful family and everything, but... well, let's just say that a lot of the time, I wasn't so proud of who I am. I _do_ still feel like that sometimes, but considerably less since the eight grade. (I just started ninth grade, by the way.) That was the year when, with a little meddling from myself and my best friend, my mother started dating, and eventually married, the amazing Mr. Shawn Patrick Hunter, Riley's father's best friend.

I guess things started getting much easier from there. Shawn's a really great guy who doesn't walk out on his loved ones- my father ran off only shortly after I was born- and we were already very close before he even _met_ my mother, let alone married her. Now he was officially my stepfather.

Lots has changed since then. For one, we traded our small, less than fancy apartment in the rougher parts of NYC for a nice three-bedroom in a brownstone apartment building in Greenwhich Village- get this- _right above the Matthews' place!_ So now my best friend is always just a short climb down the fire escape away!

But honestly, I think the biggest, and by far, greatest change came in early September, just a few weeks after my friends and I started- dun dun duuun- high school. That's when I, Maya Hart, an only child for my entire life, suddenly became a big sister. No, my mom didn't have a baby. That would've been a happy occasion, when in fact it took something really and truly terrible to happen to make me a big sister.

The school year started out like any other school year of my life, yet by the end of it, everything was different. _I_ was different. But I suppose I'd better start from the beggining...

* * *

 _~~~ Chapter I ~~~_

* * *

Less than halfway up the fire escape, I could already feel beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. My backback seemed to weigh a ton, and as soon as I heaved myself into my room through the open window, I flung it onto my unmade bed. Breathing a soft sigh, I shut the window behind me, and suddenly the car horns and grinding garbage trucks and all the other noises of the bustling city below me were silenced, replaced by the gentle hum of the air conditioner. It was sweltering outside, but my stubborn self had decided to take the fire escape from Riley's room instead of the elevator.

I picked my way through the jumple of art supplies I call my room, flopping down onto my bed and breathing out a content sigh. I loved my new room. Though it was larger than the one in my old place, it was definitely more cluttered- broken pencils and crumpled papers and unused art supplies from last Christmas laying scattered about, my walls layered with half finished sketches and paintings. Riley always says it's messy (quite frankly, so does my mom) but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I sat up and eyed my brand-new easel with a smile, sure that I knew how my weekend was going to be spent- the canvas and paints had already been set up by yours truly that morning. But before I could fully begin to enjoy the freedom of my Friday night (my homework was already done... I know, I know, who am I and what have I done with Maya?) I heard an indigant squeak from my dresser.

Ginger the ferret stood on his hind legs with his front paws holding the bars of the cage like a prisoner, staring at me with his beady little eyes, and though I don't speak ferret his message was clear; _feed me!_ I laughed, shaking my head and striding over to his cage, which mom made me get for him after he peed on her bed. I don't think he likes it very much, but hey, what can I do?

"Hi, Ginger," I opened the cage, smiling brightly and stroking the top of his head. He hissed, lunging towards my hand with his teeth bared, so I just moved it away and glanced at his food bowl, which, sure enough, was empty. I refilled it, investigating his water bottle as well. "Hm," I mumbled, noticing that it was bone dry. "You must've been thirsty, huh buddy?"

Since the only answer I got was another indignant squeak- what did I expect, him to just start talking? What is this, Ferret With a Blog?- I removed the bottle and closed the cage behind me, running to the bathroom to refill it. As I was coming out, I heard the faintest of voices downstairs. Mom must have been home from work. Shawn had been down in Florida for a couple of days on an assignment for Hit The Road, so it was just the two of us for the time being, since wouldn't be back until Monday.

As I re-attatched the bottle in it's usual place, however, I heard a distinctly... _male_ voice, which could only mean one thing. I practically flew out of my room and down the stairs. _Shawn's home early?!_

Sure enough, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, Shawn was standing near the kitchen counter chatting with my mom, sipping on a steaming cup of Starbucks coffee. He must have heard me come down- I wasn't exactly quiet- because before I could get a word out of my mouth he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddo -oof-!" he cried as I tackled him into a tight hug. He ruffled my wavy blonde hair as we broke apart, grinning.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until Monday!" I cried incredously, my eyes narrowing in slight confusion. Not that I was complaining; I was just surprised.

Shawn pulled me back into a hug, dragging Mom in, too. "I'd had enough of the beach and I couldn't possibly wait to see my girls," he said. "Why, do you not want to see me?" he added, sounding serious, but with the joking gleam in his eyes it was plain to see that he was just teasing.

I sighed wistfully, blowing a loose strand of blonde hair out of my eyes. "Guess I'll have to call everyone and tell them the party's cancelled..."

Shawn's eyes widened, alarmed. "What?! Party?!" if you'd heard him or seen the expression on his face at that very moment you might have thought he'd turned into Mr. Matthews. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Maya," Mom said warningly, knowing I was just joking. I held my hands up in surrender, smirking.

"Shawn, relax, I was just kidding, okay?" I told him, who breathed a long, loud sigh of relief, his face turning pale pink.

"Oh... okay..." he was obviously sort of embarrassed, so he changed the subject as fast as he could. "So how is school going?"

"Ugh, let's talk about anything but that," I scoffed, pretending to puke. Both Mom and Shawn laughed. "You know me and school. So how was Florida?"

Shawn shrugged. "It was nice. They had me write about an island-"

"-They have an island?" I interrupted him.

He nodded. "Anna Maria Island. It's not far off the main land; they had a drawbridge to get to it and everything. The beaches were crowded and it was about a hundred degrees when it wasn't raining. And they had a seagull problem. Those rat-birds stole my sandwhich!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Is it somewhere you'd like to take us sometime?" I asked him, only half-joking. The furthest away from the city- my home- I'd ever been to was to Philadelpia with the Matthews. Sunny, beach-filled Florida sounded cool to me, but so did basically everywhere Shawn had to go for Hit The Road, and sadly he couldn't take us along all the time like he wanted to.

"Maybe, maybe not," Shawn smiled, shrugging. I sent him a playful glare, but then he added "How about I take you two out for dinner and a movie instead?"

"I'll take that," Mom piped up, and I nodded in agreement. "But only if Maya gets her homework done."

"Already got it done, Mom," I her truthfully in a sing-song voice, bouncing on my toes excitedly. "Riley helped me with the math and history, and I got the English done in class."

Shawn stared at me incredously. "Who are you and what have you done with Maya?!"

I smiled sweetly. "Perhaps the world will never know..."

Mom rolled her eyes at the two of us. "Okay, you two," she said exasperatedly, setting her purse down on the kitchen counter and shaking her head. "Let me get changed and then we'll head out." without another word she disappeared into her bedroom.

I breathed a soft sigh of content under my breath, leaning against the wall. _This,_ I thought to myself, _is how a real family acts... I never thought this would happen._

"How do you think your mother puts up with the two of us sometimes?" Shawn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I laughed.

"Perhaps the world will never know," I said mysteriously, shrugging and winking up at him. He sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a thoughtful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I looked up at him. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

He glanced down at me with a shrug. "Nothing."

"You know I know you well enough to know that you're not thinking about nothing," I placed my hands on my hips accusingly, staring up at him with one eyebrow raised.

Shawn sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I'm gonna say 'yeah' last, okay?" Shawn asked, clearly suppressing his laughter. I scoffed as believeably as I could manage, holding back laughter as well.

"Very mature."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." By this time we were both disolving into laughter, remembering that conversation from that Christmas at the Matthews so long ago. Okay, so it was only a few years, but it felt like forever ago. It was when I first met Shawn; and I don't think either of us ever thought we would be where we are now.

We stood there and talked for a few more moments before Mom came back out of the room in some fresh clothes, and then we left. Since Shawn was tired of driving and we figured we'd be back before dark, we walked down to the subway station and took the first train to the movie theater.

Throughout the ride I had a long time to think, and so I did. I looked at my mom, and my new stepfather, and thought about the wish I had made on my fourteenth birthday. I thought about how, though it had taken a long time (just less than two years, to be exact), it had actually come true. I had wished for a father, and now I finally had one. Shawn was my answered prayer.

My own father left me when I was a baby, and I don't even remember him. Sometimes I wondered if he remembered _me._ It certainly didn't seem like it. He sent money when he felt like it, maybe a birthday card every few years or so (usually way after my birthday, but it was the thought that counted, right?) but other than that? He might as well have lived on Mars. And I never asked for much, either. Just for him to show that he knew I exist, But all I ever got was a whole lot of disappointment.

But after Shawn came into my life, it became easier to remind myself that I didn't need him. Kermit Clutterbucket was the one who was missing out, not me. I turned out just fine without him, and besides, now I had a father figure who _didn't_ walk out on his loved ones (ahem) or make promises he didn't keep, or any of the other things fathers shouldn't do but mine did.

That afternoon, I remember thinking that I didn't want things to ever change. That I wanted it to be just me and Mom and Shawn forever. Boy, was I ever wrong.

* * *

We got home a couple of hours later, our stomachs full and our eyes drooping and our sides hurting from the time we'd spent laughing. I sat at my easel and painted happily for about an hour or two, and then went to bed, but funny thing is, I don't remember falling asleep, just lying awake in the darkness of my bedroom.

But I must have at some time or another, because when I fluttered open my eyes early Saturday morning, it was still dark outside, and yet I heard voices talking and people moving around.

 _What time is it?_ I thought groggily, reaching over to my nightstand and fumbling around until I found the smartphone Mr. Matthews had given me. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden, bright light, my lockscreen read 3:15. _Three-fifteen?!_ Something was definitely up.

Rubbing the sleep out of my tired eyes, I stumbled out of my room and down the hall, following the commotion to my parent's bedroom, pressing my ear to the cold wooden door to see what I could hear. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but hey, I _am_ Maya Hart, and I'm not always nice.

"... can't believe it," came the muffled voice of my mother. "... What are we going to do?"

"Katy... have to take them in..." replied Shawn, and if you haven't caught on, I couldn't hear the entire conversation. I had thought for a moment that I had read the time wrong, and maybe it was really 8:15 and my mom was late for work, but that couldn't be it. What was 'them' and where were we taking them?

"... have to tell Maya," was the last thing I heard before I pulled my ear away and knocked on the door as gently as I could, my heart racing.

A few seconds later the door opened and there stood my mother, still in her pajamas and looking to be on the verge of tears. My stomach did a flip. My mom doesn't cry easily- I get that from her- so something was most definitely wrong.

"Mom?" I asked softly, glancing from my mom to Shawn, who was pacing around with his face set into an anxious frown, which didn't make me feel any better. "What's going on?"

Mom led me over to the bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her as if to tell me to sit down, so I obeyed, and she pulled me closer to her, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Maya," she spoke softly, "We just got a call from the hospital. It's your father and your stepmother..." _Stepmother?_

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, my voice somewhat hoarse. I didn't even know that I _had_ a stepmother, and now the hospital was calling about her, _and_ my father?

Mom drew in a deep breath. "They were in... in a car accident late last night, and died early this morning."

I think my heart stopped beating at that very moment. It probably missed a few beats before it started working properly again, and when it did, my stomach felt like it had turned to ice.

I opened my mouth to say something, but there was nothing to say. My father, whom I loathed, was dead, but it wasn't like anything different would happen now, right? He had basically lived on Mars to me, he had never been there for me, so did my mom expect me to feel all depressed about it? If anything, I was angry.

Mom must have noticed my... disinterest, and so took another deep breath before continuing. "They- they have two daughters, Maya, and now they're orphans."

The ice in my stomach grew colder as I realized where she was going with this. "Don't they have family that can take them in?" I asked softly.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "None that are willing to, anyways..." she looked me in the eye and I felt like I was going to throw up as she uttered those next few words, accompanied with a weak smile. "How would you feel about becoming a big sister, Maya?"

* * *

 _~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~_

* * *

 **A/N: Dun... dun... duuuuuuuuuuuun!**

 **I apologize about any spelling errors. I typed this up at a library and the computers don't have any sort of spellcheck and I'm really seeing how dependant I am on autocorrect :P Sowwy!**

 **So, what'd you think? Please please please pleeeeeaaaase leave a review! I want constructive critism! Pretty please with a cherry on top? *puppy dog eyes***

 **See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeeeeyo! Sorry it took so long, I'm updating this as I finish the chapters, so I don't have a set schedule in place. School started for me on Monday so I have to take that into consideration with my writing time. Buuuut, I survived week one of the eighth grade!**

 **Anyways, here ya go! Chapter II!**

* * *

 _~~~ Chapter II ~~~_

* * *

 _"How would you feel about becoming a big sister, Maya?"_

The ice in my stomach suddenly grew colder, anger coursing through my tired mind, and yet I didn't even know who or what I was angry at. Was it my father, who not only left my mom and I but got together with some other chick and had two _other_ daughters that he actually took care of? Or was it my mother, who wanted to take in said daughters because now he left _them_ , too? Or, and looking back I think this was actually the case, was I mad at the daughters- my two little sisters- for simply existing in the first place? They had took my real father, Kermit, away from us when he should have been taking care of _me_ and _my family_ all these was the greatest stepfather I could ask for, but that didn't make up for what Kermit had done, not fully.

"You mean... you want to _take them in?!_ Like, _adopt them?!"_ I stammered once I finally got control of myself and found the words, forcing them to leave my mouth, which had suddenly turned dry.

"Well..." Mom flashed me a weak, sheepish smile. "Yeah. Honey, they'll go into Foster Care if we don't do this... Please?"

 _No, no way! A million times NO!_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring the words out of my mouth, I just couldn't, and my heart sank like a stone. I didn't want anything to do with those girls, but... that hopeful look in my mom's eyes was not one I got to see very often, and I couldn't bare to see it leave.

"... Fine," I mumbled very softly, pretending to seem interested in my bare feet. I knew that Mom could tell that I wasn't exactly thrilled, so when she gently kissed the top of my head, I knew she was being incredibly nice. Maybe she thought I just wasn't thrilled because I was tired, or maybe I was grieving for my lost father, but I'm not a mind reader, so I don't know.

"Go back to bed, sweetie," Shawn spoke up for the first time since I'd been given the news. I slowly stood up, trying hard to read the expression on his face, to figure out how he felt about all of this, but it was impossible, so I just went ahead and obeyed my mother, calling a quick 'I love you' and slowly slinking back into my room, and climbing wearily into my bed.

 _What,_ I wondered sleepily, letting my head sink back into my pillow as sleep began to return to me, _did I just get myself into?_

* * *

When I woke again, it was a little after six a.m.. The morning was dark, and wet, and gloomy, and the sun was barely even up. It was like the universe had changed to match my mood, which was dark and gloomy on account of the events of the early morning. It was bothering me like you wouldn't believe, and I couldn't sleep soundly for a million dollars. But if there's one thing I know about this crazy, wacked-up world I live in, it's that Riley would be there for me at any hour, if I really needed it.

Or at least, that's what I told myself as I climbed out of my window, sure to leave it unlocked to get back inside, because mom and Shawn had left earlier to go and do whatever it is you do when someone dies and you adopt their kids. I was still in my pajamas, but I didn't care, and quite frankly, Riley wouldn't, either.

Riley, of course, wasn't awake yet. What made me think she would be? It was barely six a.m on a Saturday! But I still gently tapped on the window. "Riles," I called softly. "Riley... RILEY!"

No response. But her window was unlocked, so I opened it just enough to be able to slide in, then closed it behind me and strode over to Riley's bed to shake her awake.

"Wha?" came the sleep-muffled mumble, a pair of brown eyes fluttering open reluctantly. She rolled over to face me, her eyes widening slightly. "Maya?" she yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes. "What's wrong?" Sometimes, I swear that Riley has some sort of emotional antenna, like she can sense if someone is hurting from a mile away and automatically starts worrying about it. But then again, seeing me awake at this hour of the morning when we hadn't been pulling an all-nighter at a sleepover was definitely something Miss Riley Worry-Wart Matthews would immediately start worrying about.

"Well..." my voice trailed off as I realized that I didn't exactly know how to explain this to her. "I'm... going to be a big sister!"

Riley's face brightened, as if she were suddenly wide awake. "Your mom's pregnant?" I shook my head and her face fell, the gears in her head turning. "Then how...?"

"Shhhh," I pressed my index finger to her lips to silence her, sinking into the bed with a sigh. "Riles, listen... my father and stepmother died last night." I tried to say it flatly, because there was no beating around the bush with Riley. But why did my voice sort of crack as I spoke?

Riley's eyes grew as round as saucers. "What?! Oh, Maya, I'm so sorr-"

"I'm okay, really, Riles," I gently reassured her before she could start planning to throw me a pity party. "They had two kids, and... we're kind of adopting them..."

I explained everything I knew, which admittedly wasn't much. Riley, being, well, Riley, listened patiently the whole time I spoke, but as soon as I was done she practically exploded;

"Maya, I can't believe it! You're going to be a big sister! This is amazing!"

"No, it's not," I snapped, my words coming out much harsher than I had meant them to. Riley's face fell, and she stared at me like I'd grown a second head or something.

"Why not?" she asked softly, her brown eyes round, like she was a kicked puppy.

I drew in a deep breath, guilty about snapping at her. I just wasn't fully in control of my emotions right now... she understood that, right? Of course she did, she _was_ Riley afterall. But I still felt bad. "I'm sorry, Riles," I apologized to clear my conscience. "It's just... you don't understand.."

"And I won't ever understand, not if you don't try to explain," Riley wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I took a shaky breath.

"Fine... they-they stole my father from me, Riley... All these years, when birthdays and Christmas's would come around, I kept hoping and praying that he'd remember me and at least acknowledge my existence, when he was spending birthdays and Christmas with _them,_ and now... now I'll _never_ even get to _see_ him because now it's too late!"

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling tears well up in my eyes. But I didn't want to cry. I was nearly fifteen, and fifteen-year-olds don't cry, right? At least, Maya Penelope Hart didn't. I was never a crier, but I guess this was an exception, because as soon as I felt Riley's hand find mine and squeeze it tightly, I could feel myself begin to lose it.

"Shhh," the brunette whispered softly, stroking my back soothingly with her free hand. "Don't worry, Maya. I mean, I know it hurts, but go ahead and cry... It's going to be alright, you'll be okay. I just know you will. You're the strongest person I know..."

And so, despite my efforts not to, I cried. The torrent of tears just started pouring from my eyes and their was nothing I could do besides let myself be enveloped in Riley's comforting embrace and sob. We didn't say anything. There wasn't anything _to_ say. My 'Little Plant's' presence was more than enough, and when I ran out of tears to cry, my hair was damp, and so were her pajamas, but neither of us cared.

"I don't want to be a big sister, Riles," I told her as I pulled away, wiping at my tears. I hate crying; it always makes me feel like a baby. "I-I know I sound like a brat, but... but I don't want anything to do with them..."

Riley smiled weakly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I didn't want anything to do with Auggie when he was born, remember? And now look at us; sure, we argue and fight all the time, but I still love him to death. Maybe it'll be the same with you!"

I breathed a soft sigh, shaking my head tiredly. "That's different, Riley. Very different."

But was it really? I didn't know. I decided to tell myself that Riley just didn't fully understand what I was going through. It was through no fault of her own, but she just... wasn't as grown up as me, and I wanted to keep her that way. She didn't need to understand, because if she did it would take away a lot of what made Riley Riley, and I needed _my_ Riley if I was going to get through this.

We talked for a few more minutes, dancing around the subject of how I felt about my sisters. I told her not to tell her parents, because if and when they needed to know, they could hear it from me or my mom or Shawn. I was sure Shawn had already called Mr. Matthews anyways.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Riley asked gently as it became apparent that I was about to leave. I shook my head, my stomach lurching at the thought of eating anything right now.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I managed not to puke up the contents of last night's dinner as I spoke, starting to climb out the window. "I'd probably throw up anything I ate, anyways."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you later, okay?"

She frowned slightly, her eyebrows furrowing like they always did when she began to worry about something. I knew I had to get out of there, and fast, before I gave her gray hairs. "Okay... Bye.."

I sighed, climbing up the fire escape and pausing just below my window to turn and see the New York City skyline. The sun was just peeking up over the tops of buildings, painting the sky with different hues of blue and purple and orange and pink, and despite my dismal mood, I smiled. Inspiration had struck, and I could feel my easel beckoning me. I needed to paint this, while the image was still fresh in my mind.

I heaved myself into my bedroom and sat down at the easel, yanking the nearest clean paintbrush from its cup and beginning with a plain white canvas. I took a few quick glances out of the window, then let my hands take control, falling into sort of a trance. I temporarily forgot my dad and my sisters and everything that was bothering me and just... painted.

The brush danced across the canvas, leaving streaks of sky and outlines of buildings where just seconds before was plain white. I don't know how long it took for me to finish, but I do know that when I fell out omy trance, the sun was completely up and the sky completely blue, and I was exhausted. Serves me right for getting up at three in the morning.

Have you ever done something you're extremely proud of but then wonder how you pulled it, like you didn't think you were good enough at whatever it is to do it? That's how I felt as I took a step back and admired my painting. I don't mean to sound conceited, but was truly beautiful. It left me breathless and wondering how it had... come out of little old me. Maybe I'll never know.

I set the painting near my window to dry in the warmth of the sun. Though the early morning had been overcast, the few clouds in the sky now were a fluffy pure white. I breathed a soft, content sigh.

A few heartbeats later I heard a door open, and then muffled voices. "Maya!" called the tired-sounding voice of Shawn, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd fallen asleep on his feet. "Come down and help us, please!"

"Coming!" I sighed in annoyance, wondering how this day was going to go.

I slowly crept downstairs to find my mom and stepfather hauling a twin-sized bed through the door on its side, which I automatically assumed was for one of my new sisters (we already had a twin in their bedroom now). I vaguely wondered how old they were.

The rest of the day was pretty hectic, and that's an understatement. We spent the day rushing around like a chiken with its head cut off and getting the spare bedroom set up for the orphans that I didn't want. But I had no say in the matter- papers had already been signed and they were moving in tomorrow. They were officially part of the Hart-Hunter family now. Yay (note the sarcasm).

Well, I guess I did have some sort of a say in it, but I couldn't say how I really felt. She had asked me about twice an hour how I _really_ felt about all of this, but what was I supposed to say? I couldn't just look into those hopeful brown eyes and tell her that I wanted nothing to do with those kids, could I? I could tell she really wanted me to be happy abouth this, and I couldn't bring myself to disappoint her, I just couldn't.

I just didn't want to adopt these girls. I didn't want to become the big sisters of the girls who had taken my father away from me. I know I was being a selfish brat about it, but it was like I told Riley; I wanted nothing to do with them.

" _I didn't want anything to do with Auggie when he was born, remember?"_ Riley had said. " _And now look at us; sure, we fight and argue all the time, but in the end I still love him to death. Maybe it'll be the same with you!"_

But that was different. Very different.

...Right?

* * *

 _~~~ To Be Continued...~~~_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... it's a little shorter than the first chapter, but I like the way it turned out. Things get a little more exciting once the girls come, though! So stay tuned for chapter III!**

 **Speaking of the next update, I have no idea when that will be. Writer's block is killing me with the next chapter, and even if I can finish it in my notebook there's no telling when I'll be able to type it up and update. I live in Florida and Tropical Strorm Erica is supposed to hit this weekend, and if it stays on course it will be over here all week. It's only moving 50 mph and not supposed to get stronger, so luckily it's not expected to become a hurricane. It'll probably be the worst storm I've lived through, though, because Katrina narrowly missed us when I was little.**

 **So wish me luck and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Pebblemist**


End file.
